The packaging of frozen food of the loose particulate variety generally involves filling tiltable containers. There is a problem of food particles sticking to the material from which the tiltable containers are constructed thus slowing down the packaging operation. Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to speed the operation for packaging loose particulate frozen food by providing rotatable cylinders capable of receiving and discharging the frozen food for packaging.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of cylinders which are adjustable to vary the volume receivable therein and constructed of ultra high molecular weight polyethylene to avoid sticking of the frozen food on the cylinders.
Still another important object of the invention is the provision of an arcuate roller moving along a surface defining openings through which the frozen food is fed into the cylinders. A portion of the roller enters the openings for dislodging frozen food having been received from a hopper and which stick at the opening permitting discharge into the packages.